Final Fantasy Lemon Edited
by Kynrede
Summary: TifaXSephiroth Lemon. Enjoy...


Disclaimer// I do not own Sephiroth, Tifa or her bar... XDXD I just do not own the whole of Final Fantasy... xD Thank you...

"Sorry we are closed. Please come back tomorrow!" Tifa Lockhart said in a happy voice, trying to cover up her fatigue which she earned from working the whole day.

But the man at the door did not care and just carried on walking towards the bar counter. Tifa did not notice who was this man nor even notice him coming closer because she continued cleaning the bar top.

It took Tifa ten whole minutes to realize that the man was standing right in front of her.

Tifa looked up and gasped, eyes wide open. "I-I-I thought you were dead? SEPHIROTH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! STAY AWAY!" Tifa shrieked from the shock of seeing a dead man right in front of her.

Tifa was no match for Sephiroth but she had to try defending herself. "Hello, Tifa. How have you been?" Sephiroth's eyes flickered with lust. Tifa knew what was he after but she was not gonna give in.

She hopped over the bar counter and got into her fighting stance. "Hmm, you think you can take me on?!" Sephiroth snarled menacingly. "I will do my best!" Tifa replied a little too confidently.

Before she knew what was going on, she was pinned against the wall with Sephiroth pressed against her. She was squirming to get out of his grip but she couldn't.

Sephiroth dragged Tifa roughly by the arm to the top floor of 7th Heaven and pushed her into one of the rooms. "This'll will teach Cloud never to mess with me again!" Sephiroth growled.

He placed his hands on her clothing and ripped them off with one single move, leaving her in her undergarments. Tifa was petrified and she wanted to scream so badly but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

Tifa was pushed onto the bed and scrambled backwards, trying to get as far as possible from this maniac. Her back hit the bed's headboard and her heart started to race even faster if that was even possible.

Sephiroth was completely nude and the lust in his eyes was getting stronger. He pulled her by the legs and at the same time removed her panties causing her eyes to go even wider. "NO, STOP! ENOUGH!" By this time, Tifa was crying and whimpering.

Sephiroth plunged himself in to her opening causing her to scream out loud. He just silenced her by placing his lips over hers and gave her a rough kiss.

He was moving in and out of her causing her to reluctantly moan out in pleasure. Hearing her moan made Sephiroth smirk and encouraged him to go faster.

Tifa finally gives up her struggling as the more she struggled the more pain she felt. She began to kiss back and taste his lips. She finally realized how much pleasure was surging through her.

Sephiroth had lust glowering in his cold eyes. She was biting her lips and decided to take control of the situation. She mustered up all her might and rolled on top of Sephiroth, straddling him.

She starting bringing herself up and shoving herself back down. Moans were being drawn from him as she did this. Tifa was rocking much faster and harder.

She felt her orgasm hit her and something hot and thick come into her. She rolled off Sephiroth, thinking about what she had just done and that was the end. Sephiroth definitely did not want to stop.

He knelt in front of Tifa and shoved two fingers into her causing her to moan in delight. Tifa shuts her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure that was pulsating through her.

She lets out a loud moan every now and then, making him grin maniacally. He replaced his fingers with his throbbing member, plunging back into her.

She screamed in pure ecstasy and she pulled Sephiroth for a kiss, biting his lips. His lips trailed down her collarbone, leaving trails of kisses and saliva.

He brought his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking on it. Sephiroth nibbled on her earlobe gaining a small gasp from Tifa. "Faster! Faster!" Tifa demanded in frustration.

Sephiroth tugged on her legs to bring her closer to his torso. He was ramming into her, grinding and making the whole bed shake and rock violently. Their moans were rolled into one.

Sephiroth gave one last hard plunge into Tifa and came right into her. Tifa yelled in pleasure as she orgasmed again.

// Well, that is done... I actually did this a long time ago... But I was lazy to submit to a website.. LOLS... Thank you for reading... Review... Again, comments either good or bad are welcomed.. xD


End file.
